


Various Fandom Drabbles and Shorts (less than 1000 words)

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: Malcolm in the Middle, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom, Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy, Various Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cuddling, Dean is eighteen, Drabbles, Established strictly-sexual relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana Use, Masochism, Oral Sex, Sadism, Sam is fourteen, Sex, Short, Smoking, Spanking, You’ll get it if you read the notes on chapter three XD, fandangled, oneshots, various fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: I will try to update every day, but some days I won’t be able to :) I will take requests as well, as long as I know the fandom/ship.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Francis Wilkerson/Cynthia Sanders, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler (past), Luther Hargreeves/Number Five | The Boy, Steve Harrington/Jonathan Byers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Luther/Five - Hiccups and Fluttering Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther/Five  
Mature  
M/M  
Spanking, cuddling, hiccups, established strictly-sexual relationship

Five cried out as his third spank collided with his backside, already stained red from the last two. “Shut up!” Luther whispered a little harshly. “Do you have any idea what Dad’ll do if we get caught? If I get caught?”

Five nodded. “S-sorry...” 

Luther felt a slight pang of guilt, and rubbed Five’s lower back gently. “Look, you have seven left. That’s all, and then we’re done for tonight.”

”O-okay...”

Luther massages his back one more time before smacking down again.

—————————————————————————

After Five’s nightly spanking was over, Luther lifted him up into his arms and soothed his naked back with his hands.

”You don’t have to do this stuff after the...spankings...” Five mumbles into Luther’s shoulder.

”I know. I just feel bad if I don’t.”

”It’s not like I give you anything in return.”

”I don’t ask.”

”...”

”What?”

”Do you...get off on it? Like I do?” Five asked, pulling back slightly.

Luther looked at him. He was naked, his pale skin turned white in the moonlight coming from the window, eyes glistening with tears from his nightly punishment.

”I don’t know. I...maybe a little. I didn’t...release—“

”Cum,”

”Release, like, like you did.”

”But you are hard.”

”What?”

”Don’t play dumb, I can feel it on my ass.”

Luther turned bright red.

”It’s okay, you know. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

”But I am,” Luther sighed.

Five giggled a little. A sweet sound.

Suddenly there was this adorable little sound, a hic, hic, coming from Five. He was hiccuping, and it was adorable. The look on his face could only be described as surprised embarrassment. Luther just smiled, and grabbed Five’s wrists, pulling them above his head. It took a minute, but the hiccups finally stopped.

”See? You do need me,” Luther smiled.

”I know..” Five leaned his head against Luther’s chest, and closed his eyes.

For that minute, just that minute, Luther was sure he could feel his and Five’s heartbeats fluttering quickly at the exact same speed.


	2. Francis/Cynthia - Cynthia’s Okay with the Gay Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis/Cynthia  
Teen  
F/M  
Kissing, French kissing, arguments

¨So you´re Cynthia,¨ Francis plopped down on the couch next to the brunette.

Cynthia looked away from the television towards him. ¨Yes, I am. Who are you?¨

¨Francis, Malcolm´s--¨

¨Ohh, so you are Francis! Malcolm has told me all about you! He really likes you, you know. Not in a gay way or anything, he just does. You know. Like you. By the way I am cool with the whole gay thing. There is this guy at school named Dabney, and I am pretty sure--¨

¨Wait, Malcolm told you I´m gay?¨ Francis was somewhat bewildered.

¨Yeah, but do not worry about it, I am fine with that kind of thing--like I was saying, Dabney--¨

¨I´m not gay!¨ 

Cynthia cocked her head. ¨What do you mean? Of course you are, look at you!¨ She waved a hand up and down.

¨What do you mean, ´look at me´?! I told you, I´m not gay! Jesus, you are such a child, just assuming--¨

¨Well for starters, you look gay. Mischevious smile, skinny, curly hair--¨

¨Curly hair?! Curly hair doesn´t make you gay!¨

Cynthia smiled. ¨On you, it does.¨ She sighed, leaning back against the couch and crossing her legs. ¨Besides, you do not even look like you have ever kissed a girl, you would be too scared to try, I am sure.¨

¨I have kissed girls! Lots of girls! Hundreds of girls!¨ he exclaimed.

¨He´s not lying,¨ someone said. Both of them turned around, slightly startled. Dewey stood behind the couch, body slightly turned away as if he had only stopped to make a comment. He licked his fudgesicle. ¨He´s kissed tons of girls. They used to sneak around at night, and then Francis would go and wrestle them in the garage.¨

Francis let out a slight laugh. ¨Wrestle them? Don´t you mean--¨ he paused. ¨Wait, how old are you?¨

¨Seven,¨ Dewey said with another lick. His lips were smeared with chocolate, but his tongue was bright blue, indicating he had probably had another popsicle earlier.

¨Okay then, buddy, I sure was wrestling them!¨ Francis smacked him on the back slightly.

¨This is boring. I´m leaving.¨ Dewey went out the door, leaving a sticky trail of chocolate drips on the carpet.

¨See?! That proves it. I´m not gay.¨ Francis said, crossing his arms.

¨I am still not sure I believe you. How do I know they were not boys you were sneaking around with? Dewey would not have been able to tell the difference in the dark and besides, even if you were straight I´m sure you would be too scared to even kiss a girl.¨ Cynthia smirked at him.

¨Scared?! Scared to--you know what, I´m not even going to have this conversation with you. You´re what, ten years old?¨

¨I´m twelve--¨

¨Well I´m sixteen, therefore I´m smarter, and my brain is more developed, and you couldn´t possibly comprehend how straight I am! Goodbye!¨ Francis stood up with a humph, and began to walk away when he heard something.

¨...scared...¨ Francis wasn´t even sure what the beginning or end of that sentence was, but he knew that in seconds, he was back over on the couch, hands on her cheeks and tongue in her mouth. 

The kiss lasted for less than ten seconds before Cynthia pulled away quickly. ¨What the hell was that?!¨

Francis didn´t answer.

¨You know, you´re cute and all, but you´re my friend´s brother and you´re four years older than me, and--¨ Before she could even finish her sentence, Francis´ lips were on hers again. She struggled a bit at first, but eventually gave up and sat limply on the couch as Francis kissed her.

He pulled back. ¨You didn´t like that?¨ She didn´t meet his gaze. ¨Tell me you didn´t like that, and I won´t do it again.¨ She said nothing.

Francis sighed, and started to pull back. Cynthia looked at him for a second, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Francis met her gaze afterwards, and she leaned back farther into the old couch, Francis going with her, lips meeting again.

Suddenly the door opened, the two splitting apart quickly, and Dewey ran in screaming, chocolate all over his face and Reese following, wiffleball bat in hand, screaming, ¨DEWEY GET BACK HERE! I´M JUST TRYING TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU!¨

They were eventually out of the room, and Francis and Cynthia looked at each other. Cynthia smiled, shrugged, and stood, walking out the door and going home, leaving Francis kneeling on the floor behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the original work here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357700  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Sam/Dean - Fandangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Audiences  
M/M  
Underage  
Pining, Dean is eighteen, Sam is fourteen, fandangled, you’ll get it if you read the notes XD

Dean knew that thinking about his little brother in _that _way was wrong. But every time he saw Sam's sweet little face, whether overcome with joy, or anger, or sadness, it made him feel a little better inside. He pinched his cute little cheeks when he was irritated, and Sam would swat his hands away. Dean sometimes wanted to kiss him; kiss his tears away when he was sad. 

Sam had always been distanced from Dean and John, and Dean knew he was keeping his feelings inside. Dean was eighteen years old, and he could drive, and live on his own; Sam was fourteen years old; he couldn't even get a learner's permit, or go places without supervision. Not that John would let either of them go anywhere without supervision anyway, but still. Dean sometimes thought about running away. Even though he loved his dad, and he knew he owed it to the world to keep hunting, he sometimes thought about settling down in a nice little town, where Sam could stay in a permanent school, and have lots of friends, and play soccer, and get a scholarship to some fandangled* college where he could get a law degree, or whatever. Honestly, sometimes he didn't know what exactly this kid wanted. But he wanted Sam to be happy. He knew that. He just wasn't sure Sam did, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I know, but I thought it was cute and I had some free time during Homeroom. Happy St. Valentine's Day!
> 
> *After I typed this, Grammarly said that it didn't recognize the word. I was confused, like I thought it was a word. Then I got to thinking; I had never heard it really, in movies or TV shows, and hadn't really heard anyone outside of my state use it before. Then I realized it: I'm your everyday, average Midwesterner who says 'fandangled.' I was appalled. Anyways, it means 'fancy,' or 'complicated.'


	4. Steve/Jonathan - The Time it Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
M/M  
Underage  
Sex, Car Sex, Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Spanking, Biting, Masochism, Sadism, Smoking, Marijuana Use

Steve loves Jonathan. He loves him. Loves him like he shouldn’t because they’re both boys and boys shouldn’t like boys because that’s gay and he’s not a fag but he loves him, he really, really loves him.  
And he and Carol and Tommy will sit there and they’ll talk, and Steve will just sit there, watching Jonathan. Jonathan, hiding behind his blonde locks and slowly eating his food and occasionally reading a book.  
And after everything that happens, what with Will going missing and then coming back and getting possessed, Jonathan starts looking at him too. And he likes it. He likes having endless staring contests with the slightly younger boy, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute, chocolate brown sharing thoughts with ice blue.  
And it’s not until after school ends and it’s summer, when Steve approaches Jonathan.  
Jonathan came out of the video store and Steve came up to him and asked if he wanted to talk, and he said okay, and Steve didn’t show it but his heart was definitely over 1000 bpm when the two of them stepped into the alley and leaned up against the bricks.  
And for a good long while, they said nothing, much, just sharing Steve’s cigarettes. And eventually it had been ten minutes and Steve was starting to feel awkward, and so they talked. They talked about Nancy, the Upside Down, and such. An hour passed, and they started to get more personal. Talking about family, and friends, and soon it was 9:00 pm and Steve asked if Jonathan wanted to go for a drive, and so at 9:25 pm Steve’s car was parked out in the forest in a quiet spot with a nice view of Hawkins—up high, on a hill.  
They suck in a pack of cigarettes, then two, and then when they start talking about their love lives, Steve pulls out a handful or two of joints he had rolled up yesterday and left in his car.  
Jonathan lost his virginity to Nancy, Steve found out. And secretly Steve was livid, and angry, and jealous, of Nancy.  
Steve lost his virginity in eighth grade to Jennifer Klaepede, a blonde who was a year older and an inch taller and only a couple thousand dollars short of being as rich as Steve, and they did it in her bedroom on a Saturday night the day before she moved to Nebraska. Steve didn’t love her. Steve didn’t love Nancy, or Jessica, or Stacey, or Claire, or Alice, or Jill or any of the other girls he had fucked. And he told Jonathan all this, two joints in.  
They started talking about the staring. Jonathan said he knew Steve had been staring, just didn’t want to say anything.  
Steve said he knew Jonathan had been staring, too, and he smirked when Jonathan blushed.  
It was at 11:30 pm that they got into a bit of a compliment battle, praising each other for their eyes, and hair, and personality. Steve has gotten a bit bold and when he described Jonathan’s skin he ran a hand down the boys thin bicep.  
And it was at 11:57 pm that Steve kissed Jonathan.  
It was at 12:09 am that Steve turned the car off and pushed Jonathan into the back of his car.  
At 12:20 am, Steve learned that Jonathan particularly enjoys it when Steve pushes his cock roughly down Jonathan’s throat.  
It is at 12:29 am that Jonathan admits to being a bit masochistic, and at 12:36 am Steve learns (after tugging on Jonathan’s hair quite roughly and giving him a little slap on his ass) that he might just be a bit sadistic.  
It is at 12:47 am that Jonathan is spanked by Steve, and by 12:49 am he is sobbing uncontrollably while Steve soothes his wounds.  
At 12:55 am Steve enters Jonathan’s body.  
At 1:30 am Steve finds that he quite enjoys how Jonathan cries during sex.  
At 1:45 am Jonathan finishes, and Steve finishes only a few seconds after.  
At 1:49 am Steve draws blood in Jonathan’s neck, biting and leaving a mark.  
At 1:55 am the boys fall asleep.  
Jonathan doesn’t know what time it is when Steve drives him home and tucks him into bed.  
Steve doesn’t know what time it was when he stopped watching Jonathan sleep and left for home.

It’s weeks later when they see each other again; Jonathan comes to pick Will up from the Wheeler’s, and Steve is there to hang out with Dustin. They make eye contact, and meet in the upstairs bathroom when no one is paying attention.  
And neither of them quite cared what time it was when they met in an embrace, kissing, and ‘I love you,’s falling from their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original format:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352495  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
